Hair loss means a state without hair in a region where hair normally exists, and means that generally, the grown hair (coarse black hair) of the scalp is lost. The grown hair is lost unlike soft hair having no color and a thin thickness to cause a cosmetic problem. In the case of Koreans with lower hair density than Westerners, there are between 50,000 and 70,000 hair and about 50 to 70 hair are normally lost per day. Accordingly, if the number of hair lost when you sleep or clean your hair exceeds 100, hair loss may be ongoing.
The causes of hair loss are diverse, and genetic causes and androgen as a male hormone are considered to be important factors in the development of baldness. It is presumed that the female pattern hair loss occurs in the same way as male pattern hair loss, but there is a difference in clinical appearance. Alopecia areata is considered to be an autoimmune disease. Telogen effluvium is temporary hair loss caused by severe physical and mental stresses such as endocrine diseases, malnutrition, drug use, birth, fever, and surgery and caused by a part of the hair which does not fill the growth period and falls into the dormant state.
Further, among these symptoms of hair loss, male hair becomes thin and hair loss is in progression of hair from a person who has a family history of baldness from the twenties or thirties. The border between forehead and head is pushed backward, and the forehead spreads in M-shape on both sides of the head, and hair loss gradually progresses to the head parietal region. The female hair loss is characterized by thinning the hair in the center of the head while the hair line on the forehead is maintained as compared with the male hair loss. Also, it is rare for female hair loss to result in complete baldness because the degree of hair loss is weak. Further, alopecia areata is characteristic in the appearance of circular or oval depilatories with various sizes (hair is lost and looks like dots). Alopecia areata occurs mainly in the head, and rarely, occurs in beard, eyebrows and eyelashes, and a large depilatory is formed while enlarging the symptom area. If the entire hair falls off, it will be classified into all-hair alopecia (frontal hair alopecia) and whole-hair alopecia if the whole hair is lost. In addition, telogen effluvium is caused by entirely reducing the hair from 2 to 4 months after the cause stimulus occurs, and when the cause stimulus is removed, hair loss is reduced as the dormant hair returns to normal over several months.
On the other hand, in the case of male or female hair loss, as methods for treating the hair loss in the related art, drugs of applying minoxidil and the like, drugs of eating finasteride and the like, and hair transplantation have been used. In addition, for treating alopecia areata, topical steroids or systemic steroids, immunotherapy, and the like have been used. In telogen effluvium, it is important to identify and treat the cause because hair is recovered when the cause is removed. However, in the case of treating hair loss by the conventional method, there is a problem of side effects by depending on a drug therapy or a steroid preparation, and because the speed of treatment is not fast, there is a problem in long-term. In addition, in treatment with drugs or hair transplantation, there is a problem that the treatment cost is greatly increased. Minoxidil and Finasteride are representative drugs used to promote hair growth. Minoxidil of Upjohn Corporation in the US can cause side effects such as edema, arrhythmia and hairiness in long-term application, and the effect of minoxidil is most effective from 6 months to 1 year after use, and thereafter, it is known that the effect is slowly reduced. In addition, finasteride developed by Merck Corporation is known as a material which inhibits the activity of 5-α-reductase as an enzyme that acts on the male hormone testosterone metabolism in hair follicles, but it is reported that sexual dysfunction, depression and suicidal impulses are increased. In addition, since the possibility of birth defects is increased, it is not applicable to women in fertility or pregnant women. In addition, it is known that when the application of both drugs is discontinued, hair loss again occurs. In addition, there is a valproic acid, but it is known that the children's cognitive development ability is greatly reduced when it is taken during pregnancy. Thus, in various conventional types of hair generation agents, a method of helping hair growth for the purpose of accelerating blood circulation and nourishment of hair follicles has generally been attempted, but the toxicity and side effects are also severe and the effect thereof is insufficient at present.